tg_parliamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Parliament of /tg/ Wikia
For keeping records and providing informations about the /tg/ parliament. Rules * To join in, simply write your name and choose a party as well as a secure tripcode: ☀https://www.4chan.org/faq#sectrip * Your name should look like this: "NAME PARTY!!7hf6g31g" * Three people are needed to create a party * You can join a party at any time * A party needs to set up its own page on this Wiki, listing the active members of the party * You can not vote or take part in the parliament when not in a party. * Sessions will be held at fixed times. Everyone can open these threads after the time has arrived. The first one is the valid session thread. * All votes and all proposals must be made during the open threads. Everyone can post a proposal. * Voting is only possible after the parliament is at least 50% seated * After a new draft has been put forward by a member of the parliament, every MP can vote on it within 1 hour. After that the votes will be counted and the draft becomes law or fails. * For minor legislations, a simple majority of votes is enough. * For amendments and changes in the constitution, a supermajority of 2/3 will be necessary. * Rules as outlined here are set in stone and can never be removed or altered. * If a party or an individual manages to completely control the parliament and abolishes it or transforms it into something else than a republican--democratic representative system, he (or his party) will be declared the winner and the Parliament will reset. This reset will wipe all laws and the constitution. Parties will need to form themselves again. Records [[Laws in effect|'Laws in Effect']] [[Voting History|'Voting History']] Sessions Current Parliament as of Monday 06/15/2015 Current Parties Offices Speaker(s) of parliament: * Moff Wibbles Empire !!V2CT8D+TDJt * Red Marine of Man - rep. of the Inquisition !!YVyar5/qA7Z * Average Joe not Dimir !!Y00q6FG0JGW As per vote tally http://boards.4chan.org/tg/thread/40611152#p40615938 Copypaste for threads Welcome to the /tg/ parliament >To join in, simply write your name and choose a party as well as a secure tripcode: https://www.4chan.org/faq#sectrip >Three people are needed to create a party >Voting starts when the Parliament is at 50% >Create your party platform and see existing laws and regulations here: http://tg-parliament.wikia.com/wiki/Parliament_of_/tg/_Wikia > Post a draft for a new legislation here if you are a MP > Every MP can vote on it within one hour after it has been postet. After one hour the votes will be counted. > Simple legislations require simple majority. > Amendments and constitutions (important stuff) requires a super majority of 2/3. > All passed laws must be postet in the wiki so everyone can actually see them. Proposed Legislations Removal of Act: 'The Succubus for All Bill: Bill #40589598' - Moved by Chernov SWP, seconded by Luxemburg SWP - Slavery should not be tolerated, especially not when paired with the objectification of women through male-fantasies like succubi. Just a fucked up act that shouldn't have existed in the first place. Proposal of Bill: 'Provision of Rights of Parties and Individuals in Parliament' - Moved by Chernov SWP, seconded by Luxemburg SWP - It is proposed that Parliament immediately begin debate on defining the rules of parliament, including outlining the rights of MP's, Parties and representatives of the parliament. Proposal of Bill: 'Restricted Metarules Act' - Moved by Eronas the Blue KotMR, seconded by Maya KothMR - It is forbidden for any metarules to be passed without the 'yay' votes forming a super-majority comprised of members from at least half the existing parties in the parliament. * A metarule is defined as any rule affecting or altering the baseline rules of the Parliament, such how people can vote (such as allowing anyone but an MP to cast a vote for that MP) or the structure of the parliament itself, including rules that affect the formation of parties (such as forbidding them or dissolving them) or the roles of the Speaker and how they act. * Amending existing metarules (such as our only two existing metarules: Single File Line Act and Speaker of the Parliament Act) can be done as normal. This act only affects the passing of NEW metarules. * The purpose of this act is to prevent any party from gaming the system and creating a method by which they twist the rules of parliament to the point that a feedback loop of power is created, and they win the parliament by means other than savvy role-playing, politicking, and generally being a damned good story teller capable of drawing new MPs to their cause or building alliances with other parties. Additional Resources - The Daily Worker - Basement Express - The BanhammerCategory:Browse